


Cry Baby

by hobikilledme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jisung has bad day, M/M, New Relationship, jisung cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Jisung has a bad day
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Cry Baby

Jisung’s day has sucked. He missed an assignment that was due today, forgot to write it down and had showed up to watch everyone else turn their papers in at the front of the room. He’d been so busy trying to convince the professor for a deadline that he had missed his weekly call with his mom and his shoes that usually felt like armor were starting to feel like ankle weights. When he finally makes it home, he collapses on the kitchen floor, shoes abandoned at the door. Felix simply steps over him when he walks to the fridge.

“One of those days huh?” He says, pulling out a can of something. Jisung quietly screams into the shitty tile floor. He hears the pop of the can and the hiss of whatever is inside. He turns his head to look up at where Felix is leaning against the counter. Felix just nods back at him.

“I hear you, it’s like that sometimes,” He takes a sip of the fizzy water, “You think you’ll be down to go over for movie night tonight?”

He rolls his head back and forth across the floor thinking. On one hand, no he absolutely does not want to go, he wants to take a shower and cry and go to bed. On the other, he doesn’t want to be left out of seeing his friends. And on another smaller hand, he wants to see Hyunjin.

It’s new, whatever they’re doing, born out of late night walks around campus, a gentle kiss at an hour too late to be human anymore. It was a relationship mostly, but it’s still really fresh and maybe a little secret? Jisung wasn’t entirely sure on that front, Hyunjin hadn’t said anything and Jisung didn’t want to mess up whatever it was.

Hyunjin hadn’t texted him all day and that had just added on to the mess. Maybe he’s too needy but like how hard is a good morning text to send? He looks back up at Felix, who’s just been sipping his fizzy water and watching him have a crisis on the floor.

“Yeah, I’ll go, give me a second to peel myself off the floor,” Jisung says with a sigh.

“Nice, I’ll let you know like ten minutes before we leave,” Felix says, giving him a little pat on the butt with his foot before leaving the kitchen again. Jisung screams quietly into the floor again.

\---

It doesn’t take them long to get to Changbin and Minho’s apartment, it’s only two train stops away from Jisung’s apartment. They live in an older building but it’s much larger than anyone else in their friend groups apartments.

Chris was already at their place and opened the door grinning. “Lix!” He scoops Felix up in a big hug that has the other boy giggling. “Jisung, bro whats up?” He keeps an arm around Felix’s shoulders but hold’s a hand out to fistbump. Jisung’s struggling to get his shoes off and almost falls over trying to return it.

“I’m good, would love to see my real roommate again someday,” he says and Felix rolls his eyes.

“I’m your favorite roommate,” he says.

“You certainly aren’t the one who signed the lease,” Jisung replies, following the other two to the living room. “Is Hyunjin here?”

“Oh yeah, he’s helping get popcorn I think,” Chris says, dragging Felix down onto the loveseat with him. Seungmin and Jeongin are already in the room, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, going over something on the coffee table in front of them. Jisung ruffles Jeongin’s hair as he sits down on the couch and nods over at Seungmin.

He curls up on one end of the couch and watches everyone wander around. Changbin comes out of his room with a pile of blankets and fist bumps him as he wanders into the kitchen. Minho pops his head out of the kitchen to shriek at him and Jisung shrieks back and laughs. His stomach drops a little when Hyunjin maneuvers his way out of the kitchen carrying bowls of popcorn.

“Hyunjin, come sit with me?” He tries, patting the spot next to him on the couch he saved. Hyunjin passes by him to put one of the bowls on the table by the loveseat. “Hey, Hyunjin, sit over here with me?” He tries again.

The other boy puts the other bowl he was holding down on the side table and crosses his arms. “Hold on a second, you’re so needy,” He huffs with a smile.

“Hey,” Jisung says because ouch, “I’m not, I was just saving you a seat.”

“I mean you are needy, needy little Jisung, I should change your name in my phone,” Hyunjin says with a laugh.

Oh. And doesn’t that just hit right where he’s been afraid of. He blinks, takes a deep breath, and then bursts into tears. It’s full body sobs that make him want to curl up into a corner and _die_. Who goes over to their friend’ house and sits on their couch crying because a pretty boy was teasing them?

The whole room falls into chaos a little. He can’t really see past the tears but there’s a whole lot of noise and movement all of a sudden. 

“Ah, sorry, I’m sorry,” He tries but his voice wobbles and there’s more tears again, “Ah I’m so sorry.”

Jisung feels a weight get draped around him, pressing him a little further into the couch. He blinks up at Changbin who’s pulling the edges of the weighted blanket around him. Felix wraps his arms around him and Jeongin leans his head against his feet. Seungmin pats his hand and Chris sits beside Felix also patting his shoulder.

Hyunjin steps towards him and Minho blocks him, putting his hands on his hips. “You never know when to quit huh?” he says, glaring at Hyunjin who looks like he’s about to cry too.

“I didn’t mean it!” He throws his hands in the air, “It was a joke!”

“Everything’s always a joke to you!” Minho snaps back, and now Hyunjin looks like he’s been slapped. Jisung reaches out, tugging gently on Minho’s shirt.

“Hyung, it’s fine, it’s not a big deal,” He says, feeling like he’s been scooped out a little.

“It is a big deal, and if you don’t want to have that conversation, I will,” Minho says, crossing his arms and staring Hyunjin down.

“Minho, enough,” Changbin says, arm on the other boy’s shoulder now, “Let it go for now.” Minho huffs at him, but visibly deflates. He glares at Hyunjin again before leaving to go to the kitchen. They watch him go and Seungmin sighs.

“I’ll go see what’s up,” he says, getting up off the floor and wandering after the other boy. Jeongin looks a little worried but also follows him to the kitchen.

Hyunjin is just standing in the middle of the living room now, looking lost and Jisung’s heart pangs. He makes grabby hands at the other boy, pulling him over to the couch. Hyunjin looks like all his strings have been cut and Chan and Felix move over so he can fold around Jisung. He sighs, feeling hollowed out, and accidentally inhales some of the other boy’s long hair which makes him sputter and start laughing.

Changbin pats his thigh and stands up, pointing to the kitchen, “I’m gonna make sure Minho doesn’t try to kill Seungmin again, you guys good out here?” They all nod at him and he heads over to the kitchen too.

Chan and Felix end up back over on the loveseat, looking over at the two of them and occasionally mummurring to each other but looking at tiktoks on Felix’s phone, giving them space. Hyunjin presses his face into Jisung’s neck and brings their laced hands to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to make you cry, I promise,” He sounds so sincere that Jisung’s heart pangs again. 

“It’s okay, it’s just been a rough day,” Jisung sniffs, his eyes feel puffy from crying. Hyunjin whines and presses a kiss to his hand. Jisung hums into the contact, and settles further into the couch.

\---

They do eventually end up watching the movie, but not before Changbin locks Minho and Hyunjin in a bedroom to apologize to each other. They both come out looking appropriately shamed and they settle back into their spots. Jeongin settles into Changbin and Jisung tucks his feet under the other boy’s thighs. There’s nothing else chaotic that happens, the movie going off without a hitch.

Later, Chris decides to head back to Felix’s place and Hyunjin offers to go home with Jisung. They hold hands the whole way back, Hyunjin fiddling with Jisung’s fingers on the train ride. Jisung unlocks the apartment door with one hand and they both kick off their shoes at the door. He shoves the other boy into Chris’s shower and takes a shower in the hall bathroom. He brings Hyunjin comfy clothes and snuggles under the covers of his bed. 

Hyunjin comes in after drying his hair and crawls under the covers too. Jisung makes grabby hands until he shuffles over and Jisung can curl around him.

“Like you so much,” Hyunjin whispers into his hair while he draws shapes on Jisung’s back. Jisung wiggles a little, “Like you so much too,” he whispers back. They stay like that for a bit, just breathing. 

Jisung pops up all of a sudden and Hyunjin looks startled. “We’re like boyfriends, right?”

“Yes?” Hyunjin looks more confused, “I thought we had established that.”

Jisung reaches over to the side table, slapping around for his phone. He pulls up the group chat and starts typing, tucked back against Hyunjin’s chest, with the other boy looking over his shoulder at his phone.

**Jisung (Squirrel Emoji):**

**__** _Oh me and Hyunjin are dating btw_

**Felix (Fake Roommatee):**

**__** _Didn’t we know this already?_

**Chanthany (Real Roommate):**

**__** _Yeah I thought this was a thing already_

**Changbin (Emotional Support):**

**__** _Congrats, good luck Jisung_

He feels Hyunjin pat around wildly for his phone and his own phone buzzes again. 

**Hyunjinnie <3:**

**__** _HEY_

**Jeongin (LA178):**

**__** _I also thought we knew this_

**Seungmin(ANTHRO324):**

**__** _^^^^_

**Minho (Orientation):**

**__** _I can still kill him if you want_

_Just say the word_

**Jisung (Squirrel Emoji):**

**__** _Please dont but thank u i luv u_

He tosses his phone aside and curls around so he’s back to facing the other boy. Hyunjin leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose and Jisung scrunches his face up. 

“Let’s go to sleep, tomorrow will be better, pinky promise,” Hyunjin says, making the abstract shapes on his back again.

“Okay,” Jisung says, linking their pinkies together, “pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjaml)


End file.
